Zelos Kune
by TermsofFanService
Summary: The kindled spirits of a once forgotten love come back as flames, rekindled...[Zeroshii] Not exactly and entirely a pastromance fic.


**Summary:** The kindled spirits of a once forgotten love come back as flames, rekindled...

**Rating:** T: Romance/Humour

**Inspiration:** In the video game: Baten Kaitos Origins, there is a Magnus card called, "Zelos Kune", and the explanation of it was very interesting. Thus leading to this.

**Title:** Zelos Kune

**Prologue:**** Request**

"Aw come on…" came a pleading, that whined-never ceasing to annoy, even his dignity.

_Baka! What does he wan__t? I already told him. No way am I going to his mansion alone..._

"Not even if you give up your days as a pervert!" shouted Sheena, assuredly and quite harshly.

"What if I beg?" said the Chosen, raising his right eyebrow, while preparing-by bending down.

_Well, come to think of it, I've never seen him beg once…_

"I'd like to see the Great Zelos Wilder bow down to a girl from Mi…z-u…ho…" challenged Sheena.

"Oh Almighty Sheena!" up and down, he went "Great Summoner of Beauty!" uttering each praise as he came down, "Demonic Violent Banshee!" all except for the last, for he had met a snag; as he came up, he saw an enraged, vicious-looking and merciless Sheena, towering/looming over him.

And before you knew it, the momentum of the slap had nearly knocked Zelos's head off, causing it to pull his body, flying towards a rough patch of dirt.

"That'll teach ya!" exclaimed Sheena satisfied and uncaringly, whether or not Zelos was truly hurt; feeling her entire tense-body beat to the rhythm of her heart beat, bobbing up and down like her heavy breaths of air.

"Ah…" sighed Zelos giving off a hint of hopelessness, "I give…You win…You happy?" taunted Zelos playfully.

_That's more like it. Except too bad, he's only kidding. Well whatever, as long as he's not bugging me about doing something I'm going to regret._

Rolling her eyes, and shaking her head half-disappointedly, she took a step back to return to the sanctum of her own safety. On the verge of closing the door, though not slamming or in a hurry to, she observed the acting Chosen, pretending to walk in shame.

_Huh…What's he planning now?_

But something caught her attention, for Zelos was beginning to gradually slow down with each passing stride; also little steps were taken.

"Super Sonic Thrust!" witnessing the pervert as if gliding towards her, she realized that with that tactic he actually had a chance to reaching her, so immediately the door grasped to close the opening.

Clunk!

"Heh heh." Zelos snickered.

Sheena looked down from the tiny opening and saw a foot wedged in place, holding the door still. And try as hard as she might, she could not close the door…

_I can't believe such, a narcissist of an aristocrat is that strong__…But then again, it's probably just the foot, and nothing else._

"…You actually wasted that much time and effort just to do that?" Sheena could only say, sarcastically, "You truly are an idiot." She scoffed, though not really meaning it in a harmful way.

"W-e-l-l now… Anything! For my voluptuous hunny…" teased Zelos, motioning his hand that was almost near to cuddle the face of Sheena's.

_Ack! _"Alright that does it!" with a determined will, Sheena opened her door slightly more to prepare for an assault that she hoped to drive away the flirt.

_**What!?**_

However, that was just enough of a gap for Zelos to push and squeeze his way in. While closing the door behind him, he uttered.

"If you don't come, I'll torment you foreve-e-er…" he said slyly, standing with his arms and leg kicked to the back of the door. What he said held truth, he had no way of leaving, and neither did Sheena…or did she?

_Torment? Couldn't have put it better myself. Though "haunt"'s more like it. Heh_

Of course, there was the alternative approach: brute force, though that wouldn't be as efficient as leaving as bait. And considering how Zelos was positioned, and their strength levels, Sheena didn't want to find out if she could win or not.

_Can't have that. There must be some back door, or- oh right! _"Well now you think so, do you?" she stressed the matter cleverly, slowly, obscurely leaning towards for the wall left of her. Even though, Zelos was able to see through somewhat, causing Zelos to wonder temporarily, but realizing that even if she had an exit, he could always just chase after her.

"You're quite persistent…why, is this so important to you?" inquired Sheena defiantly, "I know you. Who knows what unspeakable things will happen to me, if I'm with you alone…"

"…Don't forget about Sebastian." Zelos said on purpose, knowing that, that wouldn't help Sheena.

"Like I'd forget about **your** butler." Sheena said, seeing Zelos smirk uncaringly, "Anyway, since you won't leave, I will." Placing her hand on the wall, while giving it a little push, the wall gave way, swinging around disappearing Sheena.

"Huh!?" Zelos's interest perked, turning to face the doorknob, though only to pause and reconsider. There was no way Sheena would leave her house in the hands of Zelos, and he knew it, so she couldn't have gotten far.

Planning on a surprise attack, Zelos ran towards the same wall, activating it inexperienced, but still effectively the trick door worked its magic.

A feeling of excitement surged through him, as it was his first time doing something like this. It almost made him want to do it again, but he had a more pressing matter.

Though, it was to sneak (surprise, what's the difference) attack Sheena from trying to do the same to him, as he had a hunch she was waiting for him at the entrance. There was an obstacle in his way, in which he had fallen into.

The moat surrounding Sheena's house, at the moment of his arrival from using the secret door, he had tripped on his own two feet and dived into the water. To Zelos's surprise, the moat wasn't the deep, nor shallow and even more surprise, was that there weren't any predatory sea creatures, but that didn't help the fact that he had bumped his head on the bottom.

_Huh? What the hell!_

Gasping for air, he clawed his way for the surface. Hyperventilating, he grabbed the ledge of grass, though only to slide back down. Except two hands had took hold of his glove before another splash could be heard.

"Ah! Sheena!" exclaimed a relieved Zelos.

"And you said Regal was a huge ogre!" Sheena said falling back on the grass, not being able to pull any more; allowing Zelos to have his upper-body holding his legs, which were still touching the water.

"Well anyway-a-a-ay" Zelos's voice instigated, followed by a pull and a tug, and before the caught-off-guarded Sheena could defend herself, she was in the moat.

"Agh!!!" screamed Sheena while coming up, causing Zelos to wonder; it was only water after all, "Idiot Chosen!" she jumped for the ledge on the opposite side.

"What's the matter my dear Sheena?"

"…This moat has excrement of the ninja and animals of this village to ward of enemies…" she informed, while still trying to spit out any remains of whatever she was going to swallow.

"Ah!" screamed Zelos, "That means…I'm covered in shit and piss!!" Zelos said in frenzy, frantically dancing like a maniac.

Pulling herself up, Sheena witnessed the _dancing gorilla_ making a fool of him, and while laughing lightly and amusedly.

_Good. Now he'll definitely leave me alone…_

Sheena thought, hopefully as she made her way back in the vicinity of her home.

"…Goodby-ye." She said humorously, closing the door.

"Wait…" Zelos paused for a second to think of a way of convincing Sheena, "I have new flowers... "

* * *

** I wanted to add a description of the card: Zelos Kune, but I forgot to do that, before I upgraded my Magnus; in BKO, that is a feature. The two upgrades that it can become are called: Ardour Kune and Zelos Kapelo. The descriptions for each are very similar, so I'll give you Kapelo's and Ardors. Just something interesting, I think.**

**"_Worn by a woman after losing out in a love triangle. Her love and hatred overflow from a heart of lava. Her actions can no longer be explained simply by the fires of envy."_**

**"_Worn by a woman trapped in her own twisted love. No longer thinking of the other person's feelings, her ardour burns to only suit herself. Raises the wearers resistance to flames."_**


End file.
